Sempiterno
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. La relación entre los delegados de la clase A, aunque sea discreta, no ha pasado desapercibida para sus compañeros, menos cuando Iida Tenya planea darle un regalo de cumpleaños a su novia. "Tenían tiempo juntos y esos instantes robados quería volverlos sempiterno". Regalo para Lyov. Two-shot. IidaMomo. Sutil Kacchaco.
1. Feliz cumpleaños

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños número veinte de una personita que se volvió muy especial para mi.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Lyov**!

Breve intento IidaMomo. Iida quiere hacer algo especial por el cumpleaños de su novia. Sutil Kacchaco.

.

* * *

.

 **Feliz cumpleaños**

El tiempo que Iida Tenya y Yaoyorozu Momo pasaban juntos era inusualmente mayor durante su último año en la U.A. Solían verlos juntos en entrenamientos, entregando reportes a los profesores y compartiendo una taza de té en la sala común de la residencia.

Aunque muchos rumores giraban en torno de ambos aspirantes de héroes. Iida evadía incansablemente lo cuestionamientos de Midoriya sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Yaoyorozu ignorando la mirada confusa que les daba de vez en cuando Todoroki. Deku insistía hacerle saber que podía contar con él si deseaba darle una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su amiga.

—En realidad, su podría requerir de tu ayuda, Midoriya —cedió el delegado, dándose cuenta que era necesario.

Por otro lado, las chicas solían bombardear a la recatada Yaomomo luego de enterarse que Iida la visitó durante las vacaciones.

—¡Tienes que contarnos los detalles! —Insistió Mina, ansiosa por cotillear un poco, aunque también emocionada por ver florecer el amor juvenil una vez más—. Luego de que Toru descubriera a Uraraka dándole cariñitos a Bakugo, ¡es justo que haya otra pareja que rivalice con el BakuRaka! —Ochaco casi se ahogaba con el té cuando escuchó a su amiga. Los colores le subieron al rostro e intentó desviar nuevamente el tema. ¡Se trataba de Iida y Momo!

—Vamos, Yaomomo, si podemos ser de ayuda, nosotras felices —inquirió Uraraka, intentando ocultar el violento sonrojo.

—Si Yaoyorozu no quiere contarnos —intervino Tsuyu— tampoco hay que presionarla —agregó, dándole una mirada de apoyo a la mencionada, la aludida agradeció verse fuera de la situación embarazosa.

El verano se terminaba, dando paso un otoño más frío. Era la estación favorita de Momo, al notar el cambio de color en los árboles. La transformación estaba ligada a la creación, por ello se sentía tan conectada a los cambios.

Las clases seguían su usual curso, haciendo su trabajo con diligencia cuando lo requería, siendo el apoyo y guía de sus compañeros. Los entrenamientos de héroe se volvieron más duros. Era cerca de la víspera de su cumpleaños cuando algo inusual sucedió.

—Entrena conmigo, cola de caballo —se sorprendió ante el pedido… _exigencia_ de su compañero. Bakugo no era precisamente de las personas que entrenaran voluntariamente con otros que no fueran Kirishima y Uraraka, así que no dejó pasar su oportunidad de luchar contra un rival formidable.

La lucha atrajo más de una mirada, entre ellas de la Iida, que se mantenía enfocado en su propio entrenamiento. Había puesto en marcha un pequeño plan para sorprender a su compañera, aunque parecía que no estaba saliendo como deseara.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró Midoriya, al verlo tan tenso.

—Y no te preocupes por Bakugo —aseguró Uraraka, dándole una breve mirada a su novio—. Se comporta a la altura del desafío. No subestimes a Yaomomo.

Un golpe seco detuvo todo entrenamiento, fijando las miradas en un Bakugo que soltaba maldiciones desde el suelo y una Yaoyorozu que no creía del todo lo sucedido. La sonrisa psicópata que proporcionó el chico de las explosiones provocaron escalofríos en ella.

—Hasta que me das un buen golpe —musitó Bakugo, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Caminó hasta ella, sin quitar esa sonrisa que asustaba a la mayoría. No presagiaba nada bueno—. Tienes un quirk extraño, aprovéchalo para sacarle la mierda a tus oponentes cuando menos lo esperen —replicó. Más de uno soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Nunca la subestime —contradijo Iida, reajustándose los lentes, intentando ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa.

Un 23 marcado en rojo en el calendario advirtieron que la fecha había llegado.

Momo se levantó con pereza ese fin de semana. La U.A. había permitido que visitara sus padres para celebrar su cumpleaños, así que no tardó en ponerse de pie para vestirse. Toda la residencia estaba en un inusual silencio. Se sorprendió de encontrar la sala común vacía, al igual que la cocina. Frunció los labios, con decepción. Probablemente sus amigas todavía no se despertaban, aunque fue otro tema el que dolió.

 _Él siempre toma conmigo el té en las mañanas y no está por aquí_.

Con el ánimo más decaído, salió de la residencia.

—Es mala idea —murmuró Hagakure, al ver el semblante tan triste de su amiga.

—Lo sentimos, Yaomomo —musitó Uraraka, observando el aire melancólico que desprendía—. Lo recompensaremos —aunque nadie salió de su escondite hasta que ella dejó la casa.

—¡Manos a la obra! —Gritó Mina, saliendo y dando indicaciones a sus compañeros.

La convivencia en su casa era siempre igual. Podía sentir el ambiente indiferente en la relación de sus padres, las exigencias de su madre y la ausencia de su padre. Habría preferido quedarse en los dormitorios, aunque luego de verlos tan vacíos, ya no sabía si era tan buena idea.

El anochecer estaba cerca cuando decidió despedirse de sus padres. No creía soportar pasar la noche ahí. Apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa, una limosina la esperaba. Arqueó una ceja, ignorando la puerta abierta frente a ella. Prefería caminar, era un pequeño acto de rebeldía que se podía permitir.

El chofer observó su espalda alejarse, apresurándose a hacer una llamada.

—Se ha ido caminando —advirtió Kirishima, cerrando la puerta del automóvil—. Y no creo que acepte subirse.

—Eso no cambia los planes —replica la voz al otro lado—. Regresa.

Ver el cambio en las hojas que le recordaba a Momo su propia metamorfosis desde que ingresó a U.A. Todavía era atacada por ciertas inseguridades, pero luego de su combate con Bakugo se sentía… poderosa. Era una buena sensación. Si tan solo… Espantó sus pensamientos. Era su cumpleaños y no había razones para seguir triste.

Estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela cuando escuchó una voz. Una involuntaria sonrisa emergió de sus labios.

—Pensamos que te quedarías con tus padres —fue lo primero que soltó al verla.

—No, termine por acostumbrarme en quedarme en los dormitorios —y con una fingida sonrisa, agregó—. Además mis padres saldrían y no quería incomodarlos.

—No incomodas a nadie, Momo. —Algo cálido se expandió en el interior de la chica al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre—. Vamos a dar un paseo, tiene tiempo que no compartimos tiempo a solas —ofreció. Caminaron juntos, hasta que una mano envolvió la de Yaoyorozu, quien se limitó a observar a su novio y acercarse un poco más a él. Tenían tiempo juntos y esos instantes robados quería volverlos sempiternos.

Aunque lastimosamente nada es así, y la burbuja se rompió cuando llegaron frente a los dormitorios. Antes de abrir la puerta, Iida soltó su mano para acariciarle el rostro y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Creati. —La puerta fue abierta, cornetas, confeti al unisón de "Feliz cumpleaños" inundaron la estancia.

 _No olvidaron su cumpleaños._

.

* * *

.

Esto salió en un momento fugaz de inspiración, la palabra y la pareja fueron elegidas por Lyov, así que, ¡disfruta plenamente de tu cumpleaños!

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho. Además pueden hacerme recomendaciones sobre que pareja y tema pudiera hacer el siguiente OS. Es un buen ejercicio creativo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Sempiterno

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este fic es un regalo por el cumpleaños número veinte de una personita que se volvió muy especial para mi.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Lyov**!

Breve intento IidaMomo. Es momento de las despedidas, aunque algunas historias parecen apenas iniciar.

.

* * *

.

 **Sempiterno:** Que durará siempre, que no tendrá fin.

.

* * *

.

La diligencia que ambos mostraron al ser delegados de la clase impresionó a más de uno. Luego de un año de ejercer el cargo de forma satisfactoria, la reelección fue la única alternativa que los estudiantes aceptaron.

El tiempo que Iida Tenya y Yaoyorozu Momo pasaban juntos era inusualmente mayor durante su último año en la U.A. Solían verlos juntos en entrenamientos, entregando reportes a los profesores y compartiendo una taza de té en la sala común de la residencia.

Las chicas que se habían vuelto confidentes y aliadas se deshacían en un mar de lágrimas. No dejarían de verse, pero era doloroso separarse de golpe de las personas con las cuales viviste por tres años. Antes de que la ceremonia iniciara, Momo se mantenía detrás del escenario, contando y repitiendo constantemente el discurso que tendría que dar. Aizawa le había pedido que lo diera, aunque ese lugar originalmente de Bakugo, quien lo rechazó _amablemente_.

Las inseguridades que alguna vez sintiendo la volvieron a atacar. Ese no era su lugar, estaba usurpando el rol de otra persona, no era lo suficiente para…

Un cálido toque en sus labios provocó que volviera a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al descubrir que el beso había sido proporcionado por Iida, que se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios y una mirada amorosa.

—Lo harás bien —afirmó, acomodando el flequillo detrás de la oreja de la futura heroína—. Es tu talento lo que provocó que estés aquí; el talento, la inteligencia y determinación, Momo. No lo olvides.

 _Momo._

Era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma dentro de la escuela y no pudo evitar sentirse como una adolescente enamorada. Bueno… _era una adolescente enamorada_.

Llamaron todos a tomar sus lugares. Tenya le regaló otro beso, ahora en la frente y le aseguró que lo haría bien, como todas sus buenas decisiones, para luego ir donde sus compañeros. Respiró un par de veces, eliminando esas inseguridades y sonriendo con determinación. Daria lo mejor de sí misma.

El evento terminó, las fotos, sonrisas, abrazos y lágrimas inundaron el lugar. Pocos prestaban atención a las personas que se distanciaron. La mayoría prefería hacerse el ciego cuando Uraraka desapareció del brazo de Bakugo, aquello no era una sorpresa en absoluto, sin embargo, cuando Mina quiso juntar a sus compañeros para otra foto grupal, varias ausencias se hicieron notar.

En algún balcón desocupado del recinto, se encontraba una pareja que disfrutaba del momento de intimidad. Preferían la comodidad de la soledad para expresar su afecto, administrando con lupa sus muestras de afecto en público. Grandes y fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica, que se limitó a sonreír. Una corriente de aire alborotó sus cabellos.

—Tres años pasaron como un suspiro —comentó Momo, acariciando los brazos de su novio.

—Mientras esté contigo, una vida será insuficiente —inquirió Iida, apoyando el mentón en el hombro derecho de su novia.

—¿Qué te parece un sempiterno? —cuestionó divertida y llena de felicidad.

—Suena justo, siempre que la señorita lo acepte.

Y así es, como dos grandes héroes unieron sus vidas sin saberlo… aunque no les molestó en absoluto, todo era mejor cuando estaban junto al otro.

.

* * *

.

Esto salió en un momento fugaz de inspiración, la palabra y la pareja fueron elegidas por Lyov, así que, ¡disfruta plenamente de tu cumpleaños!

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho. Además pueden hacerme recomendaciones sobre que pareja y tema pudiera hacer el siguiente OS. Es un buen ejercicio creativo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
